Adjustable straps for hats have been known for many years. Ostolaza (U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,213) provides an adjustable sweat band which extends from inside of the crown to the outside thereof.
Wittcoff (U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,355) provides an adjustable sweat band with over riding flaps above the adjustable feature.
Ostolaza (U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,921) discloses another adjustable sweat band of a latch engagable type.
Malk (U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,600) shows an adjustable sweat band utilizing VELCRO (trademark) for adjustment purposes as to Ferstenfeld (U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,817) and Edward (U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,705). None of these references provide a strap of auxiliary sweat band, a portion of which is visible with the ends thereof hidden.